


Crowley's Unicorn

by katychan666



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “You’ve got me a,” said Crowley and started massaging his temples. “A stuffed unicorn?” asked Crowley and just cleared his throat. Did he miss something? Did he look like someone that was in a need of a stuffed animal?“Well, a real one would be kind of impractical, don’t you think?”





	Crowley's Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Because unicorns are amazing 😍❤👀

Crowley blinked as he looked at Aziraphale and then he rubbed his forehead as he was completely dumbfounded - he still didn’t really comprehend what the hell was going on. The Angel got him a  _ what?!  _ “Hold on for just a minute, angel,” said Crowley as he was still trying to make sure that he had heard it correctly. “You’ve got that thing for  _ me, _ ” said Crowley and pointed to the  _ thing  _ in Aziraphale’s hands and gave it a good judgemental look. “Because you want me to keep it?” he then asked as he still didn’t truly believe it. It had to be some kind of a joke or?

“Yes, that is correct, my dear,” said angel happily and a smile lit up his entire face. Crowley huffed and puffed all he wanted, but he knew that in the end it would be the angel who would win. It always worked like that - all it took was  _ one _ puppy-eyed look and Crowley gave up just like that. It truly wasn’t fair. Aziraphale was in an amazing mood as he was in the middle of introducing Crowley to his new found friend. 

“You’ve got me a,” said Crowley and started massaging his temples. “A stuffed unicorn?” asked Crowley and just cleared his throat. Did he miss something? Did he look like someone that was in a need of a stuffed animal? Because Crowley, he was a demon, he was a devious serpent and  _ not  _ a child. He was made out of evil not fluff like that damn thing that Aziraphale was holding oh so gently and he rubbed his forehead.

“Well, a real one would be kind of impractical, don’t you think?” asked the dense angel and the demon was only face-palming himself yet again, because  _ that  _ was what he got from his rant?! “Besides, they’ve gone instinct, so getting a real life one would need a hell of a miracle,” said Aziraphale as he still didn’t catch on. “And we would find ourselves in new kind of a pickle, so it’s best like this,” he said and nodded.

“No, that’s not what I-” said Crowley and then took in a deep breath.  _ Right,  _ he was going to need a new approach. “I just… do I look like someone who is in a need of a unicorn?” asked Crowley. 

“Everyone should have one,” said Aziraphale happily and Crowley groaned.

“And where do you suggest I should keep it?”

“Well, you could have it in your bedroom,” suggested Aziraphale, but the look on Crowley’s face suggested him otherwise. “You could always keep it in your car - he could keep you company in there, so that you don’t get lonely. Maybe he would even like that bepop music you like so much,” he said and shrugged.

“I’m not keeping that thing in my car,” said Crowley - this was outrageous. How could he even  _ suggest  _ he would allow that thing in his car!

“It was just a suggestion,” said the angel and shrugged again.

“I am a demon, I do not need… just  _ why?  _ Aziraphale, why?” asked Crowley and Aziraphale’s shoulders slumped down and he looked crushed. So, Crowley didn’t like his little gift. “Oh, no don’t look like this. Angel, no don’t… just… I give up.”

“Because,” said the angel. “You looked so sad when you’ve found out that they wouldn’t be able to be saved,” said Aziraphale with a little pout. “So I thought that you’d appreciate it,” he carried on and gave the stuffed animal a sad sigh and he then shrugged. “It’s a pity, I thought you’d like it.”

“You remember that?!” asked Crowley in disbelief. “But that was-”

“Yes, I do. How could I forget?” asked Aziraphale and then just shrugged. “But, if you don’t need it, I can always just miracle it away and-”

“Don’t you dare!” suddenly growled Crowley and literally tore the stuffed unicorn from Aziraphale’s hands, turned around and pressed it tightly against his chest. This was highly embarrassing, he didn’t even know what suddenly overcame him, but he just snapped. Just why would the angel now want to miracle it away? He got it for him, therefore it was  _ his _ unicorn now! Maybe it was even because of the way it was looking at him - those big, blue eyes that it had reminded him of Aziraphale’s. Now that he thought more about it, it kind of looked like Aziraphale. It was white, with golden horn and had big, blue eyes. Just like the angel and Crowley was even more attached to it in a heartbeat. 

“I thought you didn’t need-”

“I don’t, but it’s still mine,” said Crowley and felt his cheeks reddening up just a little bit. It was good he was wearing his old trusty sunglasses, because this was highly embarrassing and he just pressed his lips together. Aziraphale then giggled and started laughing. Oh, so Crowley  _ did _ like his gift, he was just too embarrassed to voice it out. “Doesn’t mean I like it,” he quickly added.

“ _ Ah, _ ” said Aziraphale and giggled again.

“ _ Ah? _ ”

“Mmm, nothing.”

“There was so much more behind that  _ ah, _ ” said Crowley and pointed at the angel. 

“Nothing, nothing,” said Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t ask any further questions.

“I’ll keep it, but only because it reminds me of you,” said Crowley softly and Aziraphale’s soft heart melted.

“Oh, Crowley, how nice of-”

“Oh, shut up,” said Crowley and then marched towards his car, Aziraphale grinning and he quickly hurried after him. “Get it, angel, it’s my turn to treat us to a lunch,” said Crowley and Aziraphale wasn’t going to argue with him. Crowley then tossed the unicorn into the backseat and the angel only watched the other with amusement in his eyes, so he picked it up and made it sit properly. He was grinning, but then quickly stopped when Crowley turned back to him. “Don’t even say it.”

But Aziraphale did say it. “Aw, you’re such a gentle soul, Crowley. You’re actually very kind, you know,” said the angel and the demon was about to start protesting. His lips were sealed shut, however, when he felt a gentle press of Aziraphale’s lips against his cheek and he then just smiled. 

Crowley was glaring, but he didn’t say anything. He glared at the back mirror, staring at the unicorn, but then the tiniest smile came upon his face and he just shook his head. “What a soft idiot,” muttered Crowley. Luckily Aziraphale didn’t as he was already too busy with thinking what he was going to have for lunch that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's ok 😂😂  
> Leave a comment/kudo if you liked it ❤


End file.
